The New Killing Game SYOC
The New Killing Game SYOC is a Danganronpa Fanfic by Lloyd's Fics. The fic stars a new set of characters at Hopes Peak Academy stuck in an all new Killing Game. Characters *'Monokuma'-The main antagonist, Monokuma is the self proclaimed principal of Hopes Peak, forcing the students to take part in a killing game. Students #'Ryuji Shido'-The main protagonist, Ryuji is the Super High School Level Anime Voice Actor. Ryuji is mentioned to have an inferiority complex about himself as, aside from his reputation in the Anime Community, he is just an ordinary guy. He is shown to lose his temper whenever someone makes fun of his height. #'Naoki Kenshi'-A quick friend of Ryuji, Naoki is the Super High School Level Law. He is a gifted Law Student with a vast knowledge of the justice system. Despite his dangerous appearance, Naoki is actually very kind hearted. It is mentioned that he has a younger sister named Koharu, who he seems to care about a lot. Inspite of Naoki's friendliness, he is shown to be able to get so angry that he can startle all 15 other students. #'Tomoyo Chino'-Another fast friend of Ryuji, Tomoyo is the Super High School Level Observer. She is described to be 'Some-what reserved in terms of personality, but definitely approachable'. When Ryuji loses his temper to Monokuma, Tomoyo is quick to calm Ryuji down. #'Hanako Inoue'-A kind hearted girl, Hanako is the Super High School Level Matchmaker. Hanako is basically obsessed with romance and can't stand not being able to set people up on dates, she is also a bit of an anime fan like Ryuji, it is even mentioned that she is even interested in some anime that Ryuji has been in. #'Noire Yumichika'-Noire is the Super High School Level Cheerleader. Noire isn't shown to be very nice, and even calls the other students 'losers'. #'Kuro Hinori'-Kuro is the Super High School Level Trafficker. Often preferring to go by one of his 2 nicknames, 'Liuto' or 'Crow', Kuro's speech tends to include rolling his R's. Kuro isn't shown to be very nice. #'Kirie Tomoka'-Another fast friend of Ryuji, Kirie is the Super High School Level Entomologist. A bit of an enigma, Kirie doesn't talk much, she has a major interest in insects, her favourite being spiders (More specifically, her pet spider, Tara (Short for Tarantula)), she takes photos of rare insects and places the photos in a scrapbook filled with information on those insects. Inspite of her tough girl persona, Kirie can't stand the sight of blood and will faint if she sees even the smallest drop of it. #'Michi Kurosawa'-Another fast friend of Ryuji, Michi is the Super High School Level Electronic Musician, he is a great musician, he calls Ryuji 'Little Buddy', inspite of Michi being younger than Ryuji. #'Hayato Kimura'-Hayato is the Super High School Level Ornithologist. He sometimes goes by the nickname 'Bird Brain' due to his interest in birds. #'Akira Kato'-Akira is the Super High School Level Mathematician. He is shown to be quiet and rude, showing to be a bit self centred. #'Yua Ide'-Yua is the Super High School Level Vlogger. She is another quick friend of Ryuji, her personality is described as 'Bubbly but really nice'. #'Masanori Akiyama'-Akiyama is the Super High School Level Tattoo Artist. He is described as a 'Blunt but admittedly honest tattoo artist'. #'Kuu Hachimitsu'-Kuu is another fast friend of Ryuji, she is the Super High School Level Animal Charmer, she is physically disabled, paralysed from the waist down, she has a pet swallow called 'Aoi' who she considers like her little sister. #'Masami Fujimoto'-Another fast friend of Ryuji, Masami is the Super High School Level Archeologist, she is shown to be quite nice and has a good sense of humor. #'Kyoto Sakumi'-Kyoto is the Super High School Level Goth. Kyoto is quite calm about things, not showing much care. #'Haruka Saimon'-Another fast friend of Ryuji, Haruka is the Super High School Level Plastic Surgeon. Bit of a pervert, comes off as forceful and blunt offering to fix up a person. also comes off as shallow, judging people by face value first, expert at reading expressions. A bit of an enigma, appearing out of nowhere or butting into conversations she was nowhere near but seems to know what they are about. suave but a bit childish, saying that she knows some tips for making a girls chest seem bigger but when someone mentions her flat chest she says itś for her lolita image. #'Midori Ishikawa'-A new student added shortly before the second murder, she is the Super High School Level Sharpshooter. She has a history with Tomoyo and is her old rival. Minor/Mentioned/Possible Characters *'Mr Sakumi'-Kyoto's father, the head of a major programming company and wanted Kyoto to take over, however, Kyoto refused. *'Koharu Kenshi'-Monokuma mentions that Naoki has a sister, Naoki shows a protective nature for his sister when Monokuma suggests that Naoki's sister may be dead. In Chapter 15 (Depression and Desperation Part 1), her name is revealed to be Koharu. She becomes Naoki's hostage during the Slaughter Game Motive. *'Naoki's Unnamed Mother'-Naoki mentions his mother while having a 'bro chat' with some of the others, he is shown to hate his mother, screaming that she deserves the death penalty *'Mr Yumichika'-Noire's Father, he was accidently burned to death by Noire when she was a child, after she touched his flamethrower *'Nagisa Shido'-Ryuji's older younger sister, the middle child in the family *'Kaguya Shido'-Ryuji's youngest sister. She is revealed to be Ryuji's hostage during the Slaughter Game Motive. *'Kuroneko Chino'-Tomoyo's twin sister and long lost friend of Ryuji. She is revealed to be Tomoyo's hostage during the Slaughter Game Motive. *'Tara'-Kirie's pet tarantula. At first, Kirie has Tara all the time and loves him dearly. Monokuma later takes Tara away and uses him as Kirie's hostage during the Slaughter Game Motive. *'Akeno Yuuki'-Masami's best friend. Revealed to be Masami's hostage during the Slaughter Game Motive. *'Daichi Toro'-Haruka's favourite Porn Star. He is revealed to be Haruka's hostage during the Slaughter Game Motive. *'Goro Ishikawa'-Midori's Dad. He is revealed to be Midori's hostage during the Slaughter Game Motive. *'Sunako Ozaki'-Hanako's best friend. She is revealed to be Hanako's hostage during the Slaugher Game Motive. *'Aoi'-Kuu's pet swallow who is later left to Hayato, and then Ryuji. *'Michi's Unnamed Mother'-Before Michi's execution, he asks Ryuji to tell his mother he won't be coming home. Chapters Hope's Peak Heroes Lloyd's Fics is planning on making an AU spin off starring the characters, the spin off contains no killing game and is set during the students years at Hope's Peak in an alternate universe where the students were accepted because they have superpowers, not talents. Sequel A sequel is being made called The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC. It takes place shortly after the events of this story with most of the survivors being forced into another killing game. A new cast of characters also joins the survivors in the desperate struggle to survive. Gallery Main Characters Ryuji_Shido.png|Ryuji Shido - SHSL Anime Voice Actor Tomoyo_Chino.png|Tomoyo Chino - SHSL Observer Naoki_Kenshi_DR.png|Naoki Kenshi - SHSL Law Hanako_Inoue.png|Hanako Inoue - SHSL Matchmaker Noire_Yumichika.png|Noire Yumichika - SHSL Cheerleader Kuro_Hinori.png|Kuro Hinori - SHSL Trafficker Kirie_Tomoka.png|Kirie Tomoka - SHSL Entomologist Michi_Kurosawa.png|Michi Kurosawa - SHSL Electronic Musician Hayato_Kimura.png|Hayato Kimura - SHSL Ornithologist Akira_Kato.png|Akira Kato - SHSL Mathematician Yua_Ide.png|Yua Ide - SHSL Vlogger Masanori_Akiyama.png|Masanori Akiyaka - SHSL Tattoo Artist Kuu_Hachimitsu.png|Kuu Hachimitsu - SHSL Animal Charmer Masami_Fujimoto.png|Masami Fujimoto - SHSL Archeologist Kyoto_Sakumi.png|Kyoto Sakumi - SHSL Goth Haruka_Saimon.png|Haruka Saimon - SHSL Plastic Surgeon Midori_Ishikawa.png|Midori Ishikawa - SHSL Sharpshooter Monokuma_51693.jpg|Monokuma The_New_Remnants.jpg|The New Remnants of Despair Ryuji_Remnant.png|Ryuji as a Remnant of Despair Masami_Remnant.png|Masami as a Remnant of Despair Naoki_Remnant.png|Naoki as a Remnant of Despair Kirie_Remnant.png|Kirie as a Remnant of Despair Haruka_Remnant.png|Haruka as a Remnant of Despair Others Nagisa_Shido.png|Nagisa Shido - Ryuji's Younger Sister Kaguya_Shido.png|Kaguya Shido - Ryuji's Youngest Sister Koharu_Kenshi.png|Koharu Kenshi - Naoki's Younger Sister Category:OC Category:Fanfictions